War of the Spark/Card Gallery
__NOEDITSECTION__This card gallery shows all cards from War of the Spark. White Karn, the Great Creator.png|link=Karn, the Great Creator| 1/264 Karn, the Great Creator Ugin, the Ineffable.png|link=Ugin, the Ineffable| 2/264 Ugin, the Ineffable Ugin's Conjurant.png|link=Ugin's Conjurant| 3/264 Ugin's Conjurant Ajani's Pridemate.png|link=Ajani's Pridemate| 4/264 Ajani's Pridemate Battlefield Promotion.png|link=Battlefield Promotion| 5/264 Battlefield Promotion Bond of Discipline.png|link=Bond of Discipline| 6/264 Bond of Discipline Bulwark Giant.png|link=Bulwark Giant| 7/264 Bulwark Giant Charmed Stray.png|link=Charmed Stray| 8/264 Charmed Stray Defiant Strike.png|link=Defiant Strike| 9/264 Defiant Strike Divine Arrow.png|link=Divine Arrow| 10/264 Divine Arrow Enforcer Griffin.png|link=Enforcer Griffin| 11/264 Enforcer Griffin Finale of Glory.png|link=Finale of Glory| 12/264 Finale of Glory Gideon Blackblade.png|link=Gideon Blackblade| 13/264 Gideon Blackblade Gideon's Sacrifice.png|link=Gideon's Sacrifice| 14/264 Gideon's Sacrifice Gideon's Triumph.png|link=Gideon's Triumph| 15/264 Gideon's Triumph God-Eternal Oketra.png|link=God-Eternal Oketra| 16/264 God-Eternal Oketra Grateful Apparition.png|link=Grateful Apparition| 17/264 Grateful Apparition Ignite the Beacon.png|link=Ignite the Beacon| 18/264 Ignite the Beacon Ironclad Krovod.png|link=Ironclad Krovod| 19/264 Ironclad Krovod Law-Rune Enforcer.png|link=Law-Rune Enforcer| 20/264 Law-Rune Enforcer Loxodon Sergeant.png|link=Loxodon Sergeant| 21/264 Loxodon Sergeant Makeshift Battalion.png|link=Makeshift Battalion| 22/264 Makeshift Battalion Martyr for the Cause.png|link=Martyr for the Cause| 23/264 Martyr for the Cause Parhelion II.png|link=Parhelion II| 24/264 Parhelion II Pouncing Lynx.png|link=Pouncing Lynx| 25/264 Pouncing Lynx Prison Realm.png|link=Prison Realm| 26/264 Prison Realm Rally of Wings.png|link=Rally of Wings| 27/264 Rally of Wings Ravnica at War.png|link=Ravnica at War| 28/264 Ravnica at War Rising Populace.png|link=Rising Populace| 29/264 Rising Populace Single Combat.png|link=Single Combat| 30/264 Single Combat Sunblade Angel.png|link=Sunblade Angel| 31/264 Sunblade Angel Teyo, the Shieldmage.png|link=Teyo, the Shieldmage| 32/264 Teyo, the Shieldmage Teyo's Lightshield.png|link=Teyo's Lightshield| 33/264 Teyo's Lightshield Tomik, Distinguished Advokist.png|link=Tomik, Distinguished Advokist| 34/264 Tomik, Distinguished Advokist Topple the Statue.png|link=Topple the Statue| 35/264 Topple the Statue Trusted Pegasus.png|link=Trusted Pegasus| 36/264 Trusted Pegasus The Wanderer.png|link=The Wanderer| 37/264 The Wanderer Wanderer's Strike.png|link=Wanderer's Strike| 38/264 Wanderer's Strike War Screecher.png|link=War Screecher| 39/264 War Screecher Blue Ashiok's Skulker.png|link=Ashiok's Skulker| 40/264 Ashiok's Skulker Augur of Bolas.png|link=Augur of Bolas| 41/264 Augur of Bolas Aven Eternal.png|link=Aven Eternal| 42/264 Aven Eternal Bond of Insight.png|link=Bond of Insight| 43/264 Bond of Insight Callous Dismissal.png|link=Callous Dismissal| 44/264 Callous Dismissal Commence the Endgame.png|link=Commence the Endgame| 45/264 Commence the Endgame Contentious Plan.png|link=Contentious Plan| 46/264 Contentious Plan Crush Dissent.png|link=Crush Dissent| 47/264 Crush Dissent Erratic Visionary.png|link=Erratic Visionary| 48/264 Erratic Visionary Eternal Skylord.png|link=Eternal Skylord| 49/264 Eternal Skylord Fblthp, the Lost.png|link=Fblthp, the Lost| 50/264 Fblthp, the Lost Finale of Revelation.png|link=Finale of Revelation| 51/264 Finale of Revelation Flux Channeler.png|link=Flux Channeler| 52/264 Flux Channeler God-Eternal Kefnet.png|link=God-Eternal Kefnet| 53/264 God-Eternal Kefnet Jace, Wielder of Mysteries.png|link=Jace, Wielder of Mysteries| 54/264 Jace, Wielder of Mysteries Jace's Triumph.png|link=Jace's Triumph| 55/264 Jace's Triumph Kasmina, Enigmatic Mentor.png|link=Kasmina, Enigmatic Mentor| 56/264 Kasmina, Enigmatic Mentor Kasmina's Transmutation.png|link=Kasmina's Transmutation| 57/264 Kasmina's Transmutation Kiora's Dambreaker.png|link=Kiora's Dambreaker| 58/264 Kiora's Dambreaker Lazotep Plating.png|link=Lazotep Plating| 59/264 Lazotep Plating Naga Eternal.png|link=Naga Eternal| 60/264 Naga Eternal Narset, Parter of Veils.png|link=Narset, Parter of Veils| 61/264 Narset, Parter of Veils Narset's Reversal.png|link=Narset's Reversal| 62/264 Narset's Reversal No Escape.png|link=No Escape| 63/264 No Escape Relentless Advance.png|link=Relentless Advance| 64/264 Relentless Advance Rescuer Sphinx.png|link=Rescuer Sphinx| 65/264 Rescuer Sphinx Silent Submersible.png|link=Silent Submersible| 66/264 Silent Submersible Sky Theater Strix.png|link=Sky Theater Strix| 67/264 Sky Theater Strix Spark Double.png|link=Spark Double| 68/264 Spark Double Spellkeeper Weird.png|link=Spellkeeper Weird| 69/264 Spellkeeper Weird Stealth Mission.png|link=Stealth Mission| 70/264 Stealth Mission Tamiyo's Epiphany.png|link=Tamiyo's Epiphany| 71/264 Tamiyo's Epiphany Teferi's Time Twist.png|link=Teferi's Time Twist| 72/264 Teferi's Time Twist Thunder Drake.png|link=Thunder Drake| 73/264 Thunder Drake Totally Lost.png|link=Totally Lost| 74/264 Totally Lost Wall of Runes.png|link=Wall of Runes| 75/264 Wall of Runes Black Aid the Fallen.png|link=Aid the Fallen| 76/264 Aid the Fallen Banehound.png|link=Banehound| 77/264 Banehound Bleeding Edge.png|link=Bleeding Edge| 78/264 Bleeding Edge Bolas's Citadel.png|link=Bolas's Citadel| 79/264 Bolas's Citadel Bond of Revival.png|link=Bond of Revival| 80/264 Bond of Revival Charity Extractor.png|link=Charity Extractor| 81/264 Charity Extractor Command the Dreadhorde.png|link=Command the Dreadhorde| 82/264 Command the Dreadhorde Davriel, Rogue Shadowmage.png|link=Davriel, Rogue Shadowmage| 83/264 Davriel, Rogue Shadowmage Davriel's Shadowfugue.png|link=Davriel's Shadowfugue| 84/264 Davriel's Shadowfugue Deliver Unto Evil.png|link=Deliver Unto Evil| 85/264 Deliver Unto Evil Dreadhorde Invasion.png|link=Dreadhorde Invasion| 86/264 Dreadhorde Invasion Dreadmalkin.png|link=Dreadmalkin| 87/264 Dreadmalkin Duskmantle Operative.png|link=Duskmantle Operative| 88/264 Duskmantle Operative The Elderspell.png|link=The Elderspell| 89/264 The Elderspell Eternal Taskmaster.png|link=Eternal Taskmaster| 90/264 Eternal Taskmaster Finale of Eternity.png|link=Finale of Eternity| 91/264 Finale of Eternity God-Eternal Bontu.png|link=God-Eternal Bontu| 92/264 God-Eternal Bontu Herald of the Dreadhorde.png|link=Herald of the Dreadhorde| 93/264 Herald of the Dreadhorde Kaya's Ghostform.png|link=Kaya's Ghostform| 94/264 Kaya's Ghostform Lazotep Behemoth.png|link=Lazotep Behemoth| 95/264 Lazotep Behemoth Lazotep Reaver.png|link=Lazotep Reaver| 96/264 Lazotep Reaver Liliana, Dreadhorde General.png|link=Liliana, Dreadhorde General| 97/264 Liliana, Dreadhorde General Liliana's Triumph.png|link=Liliana's Triumph| 98/264 Liliana's Triumph Massacre Girl.png|link=Massacre Girl| 99/264 Massacre Girl Ob Nixilis, the Hate-Twisted.png|link=Ob Nixilis, the Hate-Twisted| 100/264 Ob Nixilis, the Hate-Twisted Ob Nixilis's Cruelty.png|link=Ob Nixilis's Cruelty| 101/264 Ob Nixilis's Cruelty Price of Betrayal.png|link=Price of Betrayal| 102/264 Price of Betrayal Shriekdiver.png|link=Shriekdiver| 103/264 Shriekdiver Sorin's Thirst.png|link=Sorin's Thirst| 104/264 Sorin's Thirst Spark Harvest.png|link=Spark Harvest| 105/264 Spark Harvest Spark Reaper.png|link=Spark Reaper| 106/264 Spark Reaper Tithebearer Giant.png|link=Tithebearer Giant| 107/264 Tithebearer Giant Toll of the Invasion.png|link=Toll of the Invasion| 108/264 Toll of the Invasion Unlikely Aid.png|link=Unlikely Aid| 109/264 Unlikely Aid Vampire Opportunist.png|link=Vampire Opportunist| 110/264 Vampire Opportunist Vizier of the Scorpion.png|link=Vizier of the Scorpion| 111/264 Vizier of the Scorpion Vraska's Finisher.png|link=Vraska's Finisher| 112/264 Vraska's Finisher Red Ahn-Crop Invader.png|link=Ahn-Crop Invader| 113/264 Ahn-Crop Invader Blindblast.png|link=Blindblast| 114/264 Blindblast Bolt Bend.png|link=Bolt Bend| 115/264 Bolt Bend Bond of Passion.png|link=Bond of Passion| 116/264 Bond of Passion Burning Prophet.png|link=Burning Prophet| 117/264 Burning Prophet Chainwhip Cyclops.png|link=Chainwhip Cyclops| 118/264 Chainwhip Cyclops Chandra, Fire Artisan.png|link=Chandra, Fire Artisan| 119/264 Chandra, Fire Artisan Chandra's Pyrohelix.png|link=Chandra's Pyrohelix| 120/264 Chandra's Pyrohelix Chandra's Triumph.png|link=Chandra's Triumph| 121/264 Chandra's Triumph Cyclops Electromancer.png|link=Cyclops Electromancer| 122/264 Cyclops Electromancer Demolish.png|link=Demolish| 123/264 Demolish Devouring Hellion.png|link=Devouring Hellion| 124/264 Devouring Hellion Dreadhorde Arcanist.png|link=Dreadhorde Arcanist| 125/264 Dreadhorde Arcanist Dreadhorde Twins.png|link=Dreadhorde Twins| 126/264 Dreadhorde Twins Finale of Promise.png|link=Finale of Promise| 127/264 Finale of Promise Goblin Assailant.png|link=Goblin Assailant| 128/264 Goblin Assailant Goblin Assault Team.png|link=Goblin Assault Team| 129/264 Goblin Assault Team Grim Initiate.png|link=Grim Initiate| 130/264 Grim Initiate Heartfire.png|link=Heartfire| 131/264 Heartfire Honor the God-Pharaoh.png|link=Honor the God-Pharaoh| 132/264 Honor the God-Pharaoh Ilharg, the Raze-Boar.png|link=Ilharg, the Raze-Boar| 133/264 Ilharg, the Raze-Boar Invading Manticore.png|link=Invading Manticore| 134/264 Invading Manticore Jaya, Venerated Firemage.png|link=Jaya, Venerated Firemage| 135/264 Jaya, Venerated Firemage Jaya's Greeting.png|link=Jaya's Greeting| 136/264 Jaya's Greeting Krenko, Tin Street Kingpin.png|link=Krenko, Tin Street Kingpin| 137/264 Krenko, Tin Street Kingpin Mizzium Tank.png|link=Mizzium Tank| 138/264 Mizzium Tank Nahiri's Stoneblades.png|link=Nahiri's Stoneblades| 139/264 Nahiri's Stoneblades Neheb, Dreadhorde Champion.png|link=Neheb, Dreadhorde Champion| 140/264 Neheb, Dreadhorde Champion Raging Kronch.png|link=Raging Kronch| 141/264 Raging Kronch Samut's Sprint.png|link=Samut's Sprint| 142/264 Samut's Sprint Sarkhan the Masterless.png|link=Sarkhan the Masterless| 143/264 Sarkhan the Masterless Sarkhan's Catharsis.png|link=Sarkhan's Catharsis| 144/264 Sarkhan's Catharsis Spellgorger Weird.png|link=Spellgorger Weird| 145/264 Spellgorger Weird Tibalt, Rakish Instigator.png|link=Tibalt, Rakish Instigator| 146/264 Tibalt, Rakish Instigator Tibalt's Rager.png|link=Tibalt's Rager| 147/264 Tibalt's Rager Turret Ogre.png|link=Turret Ogre| 148/264 Turret Ogre Green Arboreal Grazer.png|link=Arboreal Grazer| 149/264 Arboreal Grazer Arlinn, Voice of the Pack.png|link=Arlinn, Voice of the Pack| 150/264 Arlinn, Voice of the Pack Arlinn's Wolf.png|link=Arlinn's Wolf| 151/264 Arlinn's Wolf Awakening of Vitu-Ghazi.png|link=Awakening of Vitu-Ghazi| 152/264 Awakening of Vitu-Ghazi Band Together.png|link=Band Together| 153/264 Band Together Bloom Hulk.png|link=Bloom Hulk| 154/264 Bloom Hulk Bond of Flourishing.png|link=Bond of Flourishing| 155/264 Bond of Flourishing Centaur Nurturer.png|link=Centaur Nurturer| 156/264 Centaur Nurturer Challenger Troll.png|link=Challenger Troll| 157/264 Challenger Troll Courage in Crisis.png|link=Courage in Crisis| 158/264 Courage in Crisis Evolution Sage.png|link=Evolution Sage| 159/264 Evolution Sage Finale of Devastation.png|link=Finale of Devastation| 160/264 Finale of Devastation Forced Landing.png|link=Forced Landing| 161/264 Forced Landing Giant Growth.png|link=Giant Growth| 162/264 Giant Growth God-Eternal Rhonas.png|link=God-Eternal Rhonas| 163/264 God-Eternal Rhonas Jiang Yanggu, Wildcrafter.png|link=Jiang Yanggu, Wildcrafter| 164/264 Jiang Yanggu, Wildcrafter Kraul Stinger.png|link=Kraul Stinger| 165/264 Kraul Stinger Kronch Wrangler.png|link=Kronch Wrangler| 166/264 Kronch Wrangler Mowu, Loyal Companion.png|link=Mowu, Loyal Companion| 167/264 Mowu, Loyal Companion New Horizons.png|link=New Horizons| 168/264 New Horizons Nissa, Who Shakes the World.png|link=Nissa, Who Shakes the World| 169/264 Nissa, Who Shakes the World Nissa's Triumph.png|link=Nissa's Triumph| 170/264 Nissa's Triumph Paradise Druid.png|link=Paradise Druid| 171/264 Paradise Druid Planewide Celebration.png|link=Planewide Celebration| 172/264 Planewide Celebration Pollenbright Druid.png|link=Pollenbright Druid| 173/264 Pollenbright Druid Primordial Wurm.png|link=Primordial Wurm| 174/264 Primordial Wurm Return to Nature.png|link=Return to Nature| 175/264 Return to Nature Snarespinner.png|link=Snarespinner| 176/264 Snarespinner Steady Aim.png|link=Steady Aim| 177/264 Steady Aim Storm the Citadel.png|link=Storm the Citadel| 178/264 Storm the Citadel Thundering Ceratok.png|link=Thundering Ceratok| 179/264 Thundering Ceratok Vivien, Champion of the Wilds.png|link=Vivien, Champion of the Wilds| 180/264 Vivien, Champion of the Wilds Vivien's Arkbow.png|link=Vivien's Arkbow| 181/264 Vivien's Arkbow Vivien's Grizzly.png|link=Vivien's Grizzly| 182/264 Vivien's Grizzly Wardscale Crocodile.png|link=Wardscale Crocodile| 183/264 Wardscale Crocodile Multicolored Ajani, the Greathearted.png|link=Ajani, the Greathearted| 184/264 Ajani, the Greathearted Angrath's Rampage.png|link=Angrath's Rampage| 185/264 Angrath's Rampage Bioessence Hydra.png|link=Bioessence Hydra| 186/264 Bioessence Hydra Casualties of War.png|link=Casualties of War| 187/264 Casualties of War Cruel Celebrant.png|link=Cruel Celebrant| 188/264 Cruel Celebrant Deathsprout.png|link=Deathsprout| 189/264 Deathsprout Despark.png|link=Despark| 190/264 Despark Domri, Anarch of Bolas.png|link=Domri, Anarch of Bolas| 191/264 Domri, Anarch of Bolas Domri's Ambush.png|link=Domri's Ambush| 192/264 Domri's Ambush Dovin's Veto.png|link=Dovin's Veto| 193/264 Dovin's Veto Dreadhorde Butcher.png|link=Dreadhorde Butcher| 194/264 Dreadhorde Butcher Elite Guardmage.png|link=Elite Guardmage| 195/264 Elite Guardmage Enter the God-Eternals.png|link=Enter the God-Eternals| 196/264 Enter the God-Eternals Feather, the Redeemed.png|link=Feather, the Redeemed| 197/264 Feather, the Redeemed Gleaming Overseer.png|link=Gleaming Overseer| 198/264 Gleaming Overseer Heartwarming Redemption.png|link=Heartwarming Redemption| 199/264 Heartwarming Redemption Huatli's Raptor.png|link=Huatli's Raptor| 200/264 Huatli's Raptor Invade the City.png|link=Invade the City| 201/264 Invade the City Leyline Prowler.png|link=Leyline Prowler| 202/264 Leyline Prowler Living Twister.png|link=Living Twister| 203/264 Living Twister Mayhem Devil.png|link=Mayhem Devil| 204/264 Mayhem Devil Merfolk Skydiver.png|link=Merfolk Skydiver| 205/264 Merfolk Skydiver Neoform.png|link=Neoform| 206/264 Neoform Nicol Bolas, Dragon-God.png|link=Nicol Bolas, Dragon-God| 207/264 Nicol Bolas, Dragon-God Niv-Mizzet Reborn.png|link=Niv-Mizzet Reborn| 208/264 Niv-Mizzet Reborn Oath of Kaya.png|link=Oath of Kaya| 209/264 Oath of Kaya Pledge of Unity.png|link=Pledge of Unity| 210/264 Pledge of Unity Ral, Storm Conduit.png|link=Ral, Storm Conduit| 211/264 Ral, Storm Conduit Ral's Outburst.png|link=Ral's Outburst| 212/264 Ral's Outburst Roalesk, Apex Hybrid.png|link=Roalesk, Apex Hybrid| 213/264 Roalesk, Apex Hybrid Role Reversal.png|link=Role Reversal| 214/264 Role Reversal Rubblebelt Rioters.png|link=Rubblebelt Rioters| 215/264 Rubblebelt Rioters Solar Blaze.png|link=Solar Blaze| 216/264 Solar Blaze Sorin, Vengeful Bloodlord.png|link=Sorin, Vengeful Bloodlord| 217/264 Sorin, Vengeful Bloodlord Soul Diviner.png|link=Soul Diviner| 218/264 Soul Diviner Storrev, Devkarin Lich.png|link=Storrev, Devkarin Lich| 219/264 Storrev, Devkarin Lich Tamiyo, Collector of Tales.png|link=Tamiyo, Collector of Tales| 220/264 Tamiyo, Collector of Tales Teferi, Time Raveler.png|link=Teferi, Time Raveler| 221/264 Teferi, Time Raveler Tenth District Legionnaire.png|link=Tenth District Legionnaire| 222/264 Tenth District Legionnaire Time Wipe.png|link=Time Wipe| 223/264 Time Wipe Tolsimir, Friend to Wolves.png|link=Tolsimir, Friend to Wolves| 224/264 Tolsimir, Friend to Wolves Tyrant's Scorn.png|link=Tyrant's Scorn| 225/264 Tyrant's Scorn Widespread Brutality.png|link=Widespread Brutality| 226/264 Widespread Brutality Hybridcolored Angrath, Captain of Chaos.png|link=Angrath, Captain of Chaos| 227/264 Angrath, Captain of Chaos Ashiok, Dream Render.png|link=Ashiok, Dream Render| 228/264 Ashiok, Dream Render Dovin, Hand of Control.png|link=Dovin, Hand of Control| 229/264 Dovin, Hand of Control Huatli, the Sun's Heart.png|link=Huatli, the Sun's Heart| 230/264 Huatli, the Sun's Heart Kaya, Bane of the Dead.png|link=Kaya, Bane of the Dead| 231/264 Kaya, Bane of the Dead Kiora, Behemoth Beckoner.png|link=Kiora, Behemoth Beckoner| 232/264 Kiora, Behemoth Beckoner Nahiri, Storm of Stone.png|link=Nahiri, Storm of Stone| 233/264 Nahiri, Storm of Stone Saheeli, Sublime Artificer.png|link=Saheeli, Sublime Artificer| 234/264 Saheeli, Sublime Artificer Samut, Tyrant Smasher.png|link=Samut, Tyrant Smasher| 235/264 Samut, Tyrant Smasher Vraska, Swarm's Eminence.png|link=Vraska, Swarm's Eminence| 236/264 Vraska, Swarm's Eminence Colorless Firemind Vessel.png|link=Firemind Vessel| 237/264 Firemind Vessel God-Pharaoh's Statue.png|link=God-Pharaoh's Statue| 238/264 God-Pharaoh's Statue Guild Globe.png|link=Guild Globe| 239/264 Guild Globe Iron Bully.png|link=Iron Bully| 240/264 Iron Bully Mana Geode.png|link=Mana Geode| 241/264 Mana Geode Prismite.png|link=Prismite| 242/264 Prismite Saheeli's Silverwing.png|link=Saheeli's Silverwing| 243/264 Saheeli's Silverwing Lands Blast Zone.png|link=Blast Zone| 244/264 Blast Zone Emergence Zone.png|link=Emergence Zone| 245/264 Emergence Zone Gateway Plaza.png|link=Gateway Plaza| 246/264 Gateway Plaza Interplanar Beacon.png|link=Interplanar Beacon| 247/264 Interplanar Beacon Karn's Bastion.png|link=Karn's Bastion| 248/264 Karn's Bastion Mobilized District.png|link=Mobilized District| 249/264 Mobilized District Plains.png|link=Plains| 250/264 Plains Plains.png|link=Plains| 251/264 Plains Plains.png|link=Plains| 252/264 Plains Island.png|link=Island| 253/264 Island Island.png|link=Island| 254/264 Island Island.png|link=Island| 255/264 Island Swamp.png|link=Swamp| 256/264 Swamp Swamp.png|link=Swamp| 257/264 Swamp Swamp.png|link=Swamp| 258/264 Swamp Mountain.png|link=Mountain| 259/264 Mountain Mountain.png|link=Mountain| 260/264 Mountain Mountain.png|link=Mountain| 261/264 Mountain Forest.png|link=Forest| 262/264 Forest Forest.png|link=Forest| 263/264 Forest Forest.png|link=Forest| 264/264 Forest Exclusives Gideon, the Oathsworn.png|link=Gideon, the Oathsworn| 265/264 Gideon, the Oathsworn Desperate Lunge.png|link=Desperate Lunge| 266/264 Desperate Lunge Gideon's Battle Cry.png|link=Gideon's Battle Cry| 267/264 Gideon's Battle Cry Gideon's Company.png|link=Gideon's Company| 268/264 Gideon's Company Orzhov Guildgate.png|link=Orzhov Guildgate| 269/264 Orzhov Guildgate Jace, Arcane Strategist.png|link=Jace, Arcane Strategist| 270/264 Jace, Arcane Strategist Guildpact Informant.png|link=Guildpact Informant| 271/264 Guildpact Informant Jace's Projection.png|link=Jace's Projection| 272/264 Jace's Projection Jace's Ruse.png|link=Jace's Ruse| 273/264 Jace's Ruse Simic Guildgate.png|link=Simic Guildgate| 274/264 Simic Guildgate Tezzeret, Master of the Bridge.png|link=Tezzeret, Master of the Bridge| 275/264 Tezzeret, Master of the Bridge Category:Card Gallery